


Aftermath

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [14]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: What happens when the war is over?





	Aftermath

Her gaze lingered on the box she laid on the small table on the hallway. Perhaps it had been the lack of space or the agitation of such days, but she still wondered how come her life had been reduced to a small box.  
When she raised her eyes and found her reflection staring back at her through the mirror, she considered she might have an answer. The Lucy who had left, who had walked into Mason Industries on the first day was not the same Lucy looking back at her. She had changed a lot, probably more than she realized.

 

“It’s a beautiful tree you have back there” Garcia commented as he walked into the house, closing the red door behind him. He stopped once he saw her studying a stapler as if it held a secret. “Lucy?”  
“I’m out of staples,” she told him.  
The man blinked and got his hands on his pockets. “We can get them later if you want to”  
The historian chuckled, put the stapler on the nearest surface she found and faced him. “A couple of days ago I was worried if we would survive the day, now my biggest worry is getting staples… And finding a job again.”  
“Christopher said she wanted to talk to us about that. Job, not staples” he informed. “But I got your point. It’s the end of the war for a soldier”  
She nodded and took a look around, considering her surroundings. “This house is too big, I should sell it. Move away from here, this is not my house anymore… Hasn’t been for a while.”  
“I doubt we can move back into the bunker, but…”  
Preston rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her lips.  
“It’s too quiet, isn’t it?” Flynn commented.  
“Yes. Weird not having to wait for a bomb to drop at our feet, not being afraid of history changing again”  
“If you’re feeling like this, imagine how Wyatt is doing right now”  
She gave him a small shake of her head. “Maybe Daniel will give him some sense of normalcy”  
“Might be, yes”  
“Rufus and Jiya will just game it off, I think they’ll be fine”  
“Me too… Jessica, on the other hand, might not be able to come to the happy hour on Friday”  
The historian smiled at him. “I hope they work things out”  
“Hard to do it when your wife kept your child from you after stealing a time machine and kidnapped your friend and got the other killed, but yeah, Wyatt is stubborn, I think they’ll survive it”  
“You kidnapped me and tried to kill Rufus and Wyatt on occasion”  
“I never lied to you”  
She nodded. He had always made clear whose side he was on from the beginning, they always were aware of his intentions, there was no betrayal to be forgiven there.  
“Should we talk about things?” he questioned, studying her.  
Lucy rose an eyebrow. “Should we?”  
“Things changed, we’re no longer a wanted time traveling team”  
“You said Denise wanted to talk”  
“I don’t think she’ll want us fooling around the Lifeboat again”  
“I don’t think any of us would agree to do it again”  
“I would, it’s not like I’m busy or anything.” he shrugged. “Of course, I would have special conditions” there was a playful look on his eyes.  
“What condition?”  
“I only work with one particular historian”  
Lucy grinned, arms crossing on her chest. “Well done, Garcia Flynn”  
The former terrorist studied his shoelaces for a moment. “I’m considering going home for a week or two”  
“Home to…?”  
“Croatia, spend some days there. I was wondering if you wanted to come, so I can make the reservations.”  
Lucy nodded.  
“We do need to discuss what happens now” he observed.  
“Marry me” it was out of her mouth before she could think about, but she didn’t stop, even with the surprised look on his face. “For real this time”  
It wasn’t words she regretted saying at all, there was no reason to hesitate. They had grown close the last years, closer than she had ever been to someone and she wasn’t a person who easily let people in, neither was he and they were both aware of that. Even if what had happened had been chaotic and painful, there was no denying no one would ever understand what they had gone through like they did.  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she said. “We sell this place, go to Croatia and figure out what to do there”  
A nod. “We should let Denise know we’ll be out of the country”  
She agreed. “Sure”  
He paused. “Are you sure about this, Lucy?”  
“I am” she didn’t even blink.  
Flynn shifted a bit agitated, a chuckle escaping through his lips.  
“What?”  
“The journals never went this far”  
The historian gave him a smile. “Maybe we should write another one, just in case”  
He smiled back. “Yeah. One more thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“We don’t need new staples, do we?”  
She smirked. “I don’t think we’ll need them for a while, no”  
“Okay, good. I’ll get my box downstairs, it’s better for us to not even unpack more than necessary”  
“We do need to go shopping, we can walk around in suits and dresses from Salem”  
“The skirts from the 1950s look good, though”  
“They do, don’t they?” Lucy agreed considering if she was dressed enough to do emergency shopping. “Still, I look like I came out of a theatre company most days. Men’s fashion at least didn’t change that much”  
“Ah, yeah, good old suits” he commented following his partner to the door.  
“We need more turtlenecks”  
“Yeah, especially since you got most of mine”  
“You didn’t seem to mind”  
“I don’t mind that you use them, I mind that you don’t share them,” he said closing the front door. “Oh… We need a car”  
“Where is my phone, we could get an Uber” pausing in the sidewalk and giving him a look.  
“I wonder if they still exist”  
“Oh, my God, we got so busy with the past we might not know our own time. Well, we’ll figure it out. We just can’t steal cars or clothes.”  
“Bummer” Garcia smirked and she chuckled.  
“This is going to take a while”  
“No worries, we’ve got time”


End file.
